


ease

by kookseok



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i am actually shameless, might add more drabbles to this with different pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookseok/pseuds/kookseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark likes these moments best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ease

**Author's Note:**

> for bi ♥

mark, if he could put it in simple terms, has a heartfelt crush on choi youngjae, cutest and most adorable guy in university. youngjae is sweet, gullible ninety percent of the time, and his laughter reminds mark of the moments he’d spent during summertime blowing bubbles under the warm breeze. he’s a comforting presence amongst the rushed moments of mark’s life.

youngjae is also the much needed destress after a long period of studying. 

and it’s the moments like these when mark’s on his knees in their shared room, youngjae’s back to the door, and fumbling with the buckle of youngjae’s jeans that happen to be his favorite. with eager hands he pries the zipper open, saccharine to his ears as he pulls youngjae’s jeans down in one swift movement. youngjae gasps, cursing under his breath when mark runs his palms over his knees, thumbs pressing circles into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

mark’s smile is all but sweet when he runs his eyes over the bulge in youngjae’s underwear, precum staining the red cotton. he brings one finger to run underneath slow and steady before pressing a thumb over the outline of his cock; youngjae’s sigh comes out breathless, hips almost bucking into the touch. “don’t tease,” he whispers.

“but i like it best when i get to see you like this,” mark whispers, bringing himself close and pressing open mouth kisses to his clothed cock. youngjae writhes under him and mark has to hold his hips down, palms pressed against the smooth divots of youngjae’s hips. there’s nothing more arousing that seeing youngjae squirm, eager and wanton under his touch. he presses his tongue against the wet spot, dragging it up the line of cotton and the mewl youngjae let’s out has mark’s jeans tight and he almost moans at the sound of it.

“shhh,” mark whispers and with nimble fingers he slips them under the band of youngjae’s underwear and slowly tugs it down, eyes glittering with excitement when youngjae’s cock bounces out. he wraps one hand around the shaft, strokes loose and all the more agonizing in its tempo and takes youngjae’s whimpers as a good sign, because mark loves it when youngjae begs or tries to find any other way to speed things up.  

“we’re gonna be late at this rate,” youngjae hisses, and mark chuckles. 

he brings the tip to his lips, pressing the flat of his tongue against the head and lapping up the precum that pearls, pressing sloppy open mouth kisses as the remaining precum glosses over his lips. his eyes flick upward, catching youngjae’s gaze, and runs his tongue over the bottom of his lip before he takes him in, breathing slowly through his nose. and while still holding the younger’s gaze he pulls back, tongue curling and tracing over the vein on the underside.

“oh _fuck_ ,” youngjae chokes, fingers threading through the long locks of mark’s blond hair, soft in his hands. when his grip tightens mark moans, deep and riveting, because hair pulling is one of mark’s biggest turn ons and there’s no one that does it best than choi youngjae. 

mark swallows, pleasure rolling off him in sweet progression when youngjae gives his hair another tug. his whimpers fill the air, left hand coming to palm at his throbbing cock through his jeans, an ache settling deep when he can’t find relief. he fumbles with the button of his jeans, unzipping them and pulls his cock out, giving it a few strokes as he whispers, “harder”, and he takes youngjae in fully, the tip hitting the back of his throat and feeling the precum leak out on the back of his tongue. he swallows instinctively and youngjae bites the bottom of his lip, piercing the film and tasting crimson, groans halfheartedly muffled. when mark swallows again, running a firm hand up his own cock, youngjae tightens his grip in his hair and he mewls.  

mark wraps a reassuring hand around youngjae’s hip, slightly nodding as youngjae breaths come out in uneven gasps. youngjae’s hips jerk forward and fucks into mark’s mouth, the pleasure pooling in the pit of mark’s stomach when he holds his gaze, thumb running over the slit of his cock. he can feel youngjae’s grasp on his hair taut and aching, the sensation settling deep in the marrow of his bones. his moans come out as half-whimpers, tears blooming in the corners of his eyes. 

“i’m so close,” youngjae pants.

mark comes into the palm of his hand when youngjae thrusts particularly deep, almost yanking hair and he feels his nerves splay in satisfaction, completely blissed out. and when he swallows once more youngjae comes with a loud groan, cock throbbing as thick fluid spills down the back of mark’s throat. 

youngjae’s hands unthread from mark’s hair and fall by his side as he breathes deep, sated and glowing. he whimpers when mark swallows, lapping at the corner of his mouth where some fluid had escaped, and the site of mark’s mouth wrapped around his own fingers as he licks up his own cum leaves goosebumps on his skin. 

“ _fuck_ ,” youngjae murmurs, knees wobbling and mark smirks at the sight. 

he tucks himself back in and does the same for youngjae, pressing light kisses against the flesh above the younger’s waist. they’re soft and wet, and he can feel the slight shudder youngjae makes, buttoning his jeans for him when he stands up. he feels the ache in his legs from being on the carpet but he pushes the thought aside when he presses his lips against youngjae’s, tongue delving into the warmth of his mouth with hands wrapped around the younger’s neck. he feels that heat permeate deep into the dermal of his skin and there’s nothing better than the feeling of having youngjae this close.

and there’s a pleasing sensation that tingles in the deep parts of mark’s mind the way youngjae says, “your hair’s a mess”, and spends the next few minutes trying to brush through the frayed strands, both of them completely content and dismissing the time.

there’s a comfort in it all. 


End file.
